1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a water limbo bar amusement device. Specifically, it is directed to an amusement game or toy which sprays water upon an user who fails to clear the limbo bar, thereby activating the snap action water release mechanism. More specifically, the present invention is directed to devices which use pressurized fluid chambers and snap action release mechanisms for the forceful and quick release of the pressurized fluid through nozzles and onto the user.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Amusement games and toys which use water as a basic ingredient for fun have been around for years. Among the popular devices are water guns, various types of water slides, and water related hoop toys.
The following U.S. patents and other literature represent items related to the present invention and represents the state-of-the-art in this field:
The Encyclopedia Americana describes the limbo as a dance originating in the West Indies, where the dancer, in a backward bent position, passes under a horizontally supported stick without touching it. After each round, the height of the stick is progressively lowered, requiring more stamina and balance on the part of the dancer. Many individuals may compete in the dance, which is normally accompanied by heavy rhythmic music. It is featured in nightclubs with audience participation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,336 to Blanchard is for a water construction kit which includes a plurality of elongated tubular elements and mating connectors, which elements and connectors provide for the flow of water therethrough. The connectors may include shutoff valves therein to provide selective control of water flowing through the individual tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,551 to Clarke is an invention related to water driven toys, and in particular, it is a water driven hoop adapted to rotate while providing a water spray in the plane of the hoop so that a person may jump through the hoop and through a sheet of water. It consists of a tubular hoop with fine spray holes, a stand for supporting the hoop, means for connecting the hoop to the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3.481,600 to Lang for a water actuated jump rope. Pressurized fluid is directed through apertures formed in the wall of the hose, where the apertures are disposed generally horizontal when the hose is hanging downwardly. The release of the fluid from the apertures creates a generally tangential force to cause rotation of the jump rope.
Notwithstanding the above-cited prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.